Green Kimonos
by Lilishi
Summary: Kagome receives a gift from her mother and it starts to change things back in the Feudal Era, R&R PLEASE!!!!
1. The Gifts

Kagome sighed as she climbed through the well back into feudal Japan. She had been coming here for about a year, and she had made many enemies, but more importantly she had made many friends. It was weird to think about a life without this place, in a way, it had become more of her home then the modern era, and sometimes, she thought of staying here for good…  
  
  
"I'm going over Mom! See you in a couple days, OK!?" Kagome called to her mother from the front door. A crash was heard from upstairs and a disgusted yowl from Buyo, as Kagome's Mother came running down the stairs. "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!" Her Mother yelled as she skipped the last few steps and stumbled into Kagome. Pulling her self up with the aid of Kagome's shoulder she barely managed to get out what she was trying to say.  
"Y-you need to wear something better for the rough stuff you do! Plus, I don't like the idea of you near that Miroku fellow Inuyasha has told me so much about in that skirt!" Taking a sharp breath (she didn't breath during that entire speech) she continued, "So, look what I found you!" Smiling triumphantly she presented Kagome with a beautiful dark green male style kimono, and it's matching female style kimono.  
Kagome Blushed, "Mom, me and Inuyasha are NOT going to wear matching Kimonos." Rolling her eyes, Kagome's Mother decided to spell it out for her apparently slow daughter, "They're both for you sweetie, the one that looks like Inuyasha's is for practicality, the one like Sango's is for, well, for being pretty."  
"Oh, Mom! They're wonderful!" Kagome grabbed the female style kimono and looked more carefully at the fabric. It was covered in embroidered Japanese words, "They are protective charms, from Keade, not Grandpa, don't worry!" she added quickly when she saw Kagome's doubtful look. "Now go put one of them on and I'll pack the other, hurry up, pick one."  
Kagome was stuck, I'd love to see Inuya-everyone's reaction to the female style kimono, it's so beautiful, but I have the feeling I should save it for later. Inuyasha will like the practical one better anyway, he won't be so mad at me for being late if it was for something practical. Miroku will be sad, lol.  
"I'll take the practical one Mom, and try to put the dragon kimono somewhere out of sight, I don't want the others to run across it, I want to surprise them at just the right time." Her Mother simply nodded her head and shooed her upstairs to change, "You're late enough as it is, get moving!"   
Kagome ran up the stairs in record time, and flew into her room. Quickly she changed into the kimono and turned to view herself in the mirror. She was surprised to see that the kimono didn't completely hide her curves as she had thought it would, instead it seemed to be fit to her in all the right places and yet was still loose enough to move. But that wasn't the only thing that she noticed about it. If you held it at just the right angle you could see the same protective charms as on the other kimono. I wonder how good they work? Oh, well, I'm bound to find out soon enough.  
"Kagome! It's time for you to go, come let me see how it fits!" he mother called from down stairs. "Coming Mom!" Kagome ran out of her room and down into the kitchen.  
Kagome spun around so her mother could admire her handy work, "Hmmm, looks good, eh? Get along with you now." Giving her mom a peck on the cheek, she ran out the door and to the well.  
Swinging her legs over the edge she pushed off, Here I go again… 


	2. You Like?

DISCLAIMER: OK, I forgot in the first chapter, and will for get again, so this is for the ENTIRE fanfiction. THIS IS A FAN-FICTION I am a FAN! I don't own Inuyasha & Co. and NEVER WILL, just deal with it!  
  
(A/N: Thanks bunches for all the reviews!!! ^_^ To answer a question, I figure after a year, Kagome's Mom and Keade would have had some way of communicating, I mean, Keade is like Kagome's Mother away from home! They probably send messages through Kagome.^_^ ALSO! I'm soo sorry for the horrible format of the last chapter! I hope this one is better!   
  
Kagome landed gracefully in the well and started climbing the vines along its side. Glancing up, she didn't see an angry face above her, and didn't hear the cries of an abused Shippo either. Where is everyone? Oh well, it's not exactly like I was looking forward to any of that, but still, what's going on?  
  
Jumping out if the well Kagome sat down for a short rest leaning against the well. A small breeze played with her hair and the sun shone on her face through the dancing leaves in the trees above her. It was silent, except for the slight rustle of leaves, and the far of chirping of a bird.  
  
It's so beautiful here, no smog, or car horns, sometimes I with I could stay here forever, every time I go home I just spend the time worrying about my life here and praying it isn't all just a dream…it's not a dream, is it?  
  
She was knocked out of her thoughts by a happy ball of fur, "KAGOOOOMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're BACK!" the little fox demon danced in little circles around her and her backpack, "Any chocolate? Uh?! UH!?" he looked at her with his big beady eyes and pouted. "Sure, sure Shippo, here ya go" she said as she pulled a bag of M&Ms and handed them to him. "Hey Shippo, do you notice anything different about me?" she asked him as he ate.  
  
"You're clothes wench, what happened to them?" it was Inuyasha, wearing his standard red kimono.  
  
"My mother made this, and I love it." Kagome stated firmly, gesturing to her outfit. Inuyasha's reply nearly made Kagome faint, "Me too."  
  
He likes it? And he admitted to it? This is just plum crazy.  
  
Coming out for her daze, Kagome lead them back to the village. Standing just outside Keade's hut was Miroku and Sango, both of whom were looking rather bored.  
  
Sango jumped up and ran to Kagome as they came into view, "Kagome! It's so good to see you!" She paused as she noticed Kagome's clothes, "Oh wow, Kagome, It's beautiful! Where'd you get it?"   
  
"My Mom made it, isn't it great? If you look really closely there is a protective charm embroidered on it," Kagome held out her arm for everyone to look.   
  
Inuyasha was unimpressed, "Feh, don't think some charm will make you invincible, last thing I need is to have to save you more often because you've gotten a big head." Kagome laughed, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure I still need you to protect me."  
  
Keade smiled as she walked out of her hut, "Ah, so your mother finished them did she? I'm surprised she finished so quickly, I guess she really didn't like the sound of Miroku, eh?" Miroku frowned, "Now just what are you saying about me!?"  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: A NIGHT TIME STROLL AND THE TEST OF THE GREEN KIMONO 


	3. A Night Time Stroll & The Test Of the Gr...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha I no own.  
  
A/N: I LOVE REVIEWERS! Don't forget to send me the names of any stories you like, I'm always looking for a good read!  
  
A Night Time Stroll and The Test of The Green Kimono  
  
Kagome sat quietly gazing into the fire in the center of Keade's hut, and to put it bluntly, she was bored. I don't see how I can be bored in the feudal era. A year ago everything was exciting, even doing nothing at all, and now, even fighting demons isn't all that thrilling.   
  
"I'm going for a walk, okay?" she said standing up to leave. Sango stood to follow her, "Want company?" Kagome shook her head, "Naw, I'd like to go alone, I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Her eyes landed on Inuyasha, she was secretly hoping he would try and follow her, or at least say something, but he hadn't said anything all through dinner. At the moment, he was staring intently into the fire.  
  
What's going on inside that head of yours Inuyasha, she asked him silently. Turning she left the hut, but Sango had already read what she was thinking. "Inuyasha, why don't you go after her? She probably thinks she doesn't need protection with that new kimono of hers," Sango said nonchalantly.   
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, "Inuyasha, did you hear me? I said you should follow Kagome" Sango repeated. The half demon seemed to be in a daze. Sango bonked him on the head with her fist, "Yo, doggie boy, you're true love wants you to follow her."   
  
Inuyasha seemed to snap back to reality with the bonk on the head, "Huh? Wha-" Sango calmly repeated her herself for the forth time, "I said, you should follow Kagome, she probably doesn't think she needs protection because of her new kimono."  
"Stupid wench, I told you not to get too cocky…" he mumbled under his breath as he left the hut.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The chilled night air hit her face as she stepped out of the hut; she was slightly less bored now that she had something to think about.  
  
What was up with him, he even ate his ramen slowly. Come to think of it, he's been weird since he saw me in my new kimono today. Hmmm, what could he be thinking?  
  
Kagome continued to walk through the woods trying to come up with reasons he could be acting oddly. She came up with everything thing from he was sick, to he had had an encounter with Kikyo while she had been at home, but nothing she came up with seemed likely.   
  
Suddenly a spear flew past her ear and lodged it's self into the tree behind her. A slippery voice sent a chill down her spine, "Ssstay sssstill human, I hate it when my dinner ssssqurmsss. Turning Kagome found the source of the voice, and in voluntarily shuddered.  
  
The demon before her had the body of a tall and lanky human, but the head of a snake, and instead of skin it had scales. Oddly enough, it carried human weapons on it's back, including two more spears and a set of bow and arrows.   
  
The demon threw another spear, and Kagome barely ducked out of the way as it sped past her and became embedded in the tree next to it's brother.  
  
"I sssaid ssstay ssstill little human!" the demon cried as it lunged forward at her. Kagome leaned to the right and reached over the demons back as it dove past her, desperately grabbing for it's bow and arrows. Damn, I missed them!  
  
Something Heavy bashed into her arm and wrapped around it, the demon had a tail! Whipping her through the air it let go with a snap and Kagome went sailing through the air, landing with a thud on her back.  
  
In no time the demon was on top of her, it's fangs slowly extending from it's mouth. "Heheh, time to die little human,"…..  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! A CLIFFY! WILL INUYASHA SAVE HER? DOES SHE EVEN NEED SAVING? FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
THE WORTH OF THE GREEN KIMONO 


End file.
